Mr First-Kiss
by Lirtastsya
Summary: Oneshot. Logan tells James he can have one kiss.


Logan was being watched again. Again being an understatement since Logan is always being watched by a pair of hazel eyes. Hungry, wanting, lustful, hazel eyes. And he didn't mind that at all. And he honestly didn't know a single person who would mind the intense gaze that would be given by the smoldering James Diamond, nor would he blame them for not minding. Though he would mind if the stare was glancing over a figure that wasn't his own.

The thing is - The thing is that Logan won't let himself be taken over by the oh too obvious advances that James is throwing at him. He makes sure to have at least three people in the apartment at all times, incase James tries to jump him he can have protection, Kendall always being the obvious choice seeing as he's about an inch taller than James. Plus, he does a great job at being the first to go to bed, making sure it's at an early time; incase James gets a little handsy and tries to fondle him while he pretends to sleep he can yell for help.

He's not intentionally trying to avoid James, he's just trying to keep his distance from that mouth watering body, heaven dipped voice, and impatient hungry eyes that are floating around in his thoughts every waking second. He just doesn't want to make any type of physical contact with him, at all. Other than that, no, Logan isn't trying to avoid James in any way.

Until today.

James is hovering over Logan's pinned down body, his face mere inches from Logan's, a unexpected frown covering his face. It doesn't destroy his features. he makes sure to keep Logan's arms held down firmly above his head, "So, Logie-Bear," he starts, "We've been dating for 6 months now and you won't even kiss me. What gives? Because, you certainly don't."

Logan rolls his eyes at James's sly remark, "It's called, 'Taking it slow' Jamie, all good relationships take time." Of course Logan would try and throw that line around again. He knew better than anyone that James wouldn't bite.

"Cut the crap, that's getting old, you know. Get more original material babe."

"Okay, well, sorry for being so old fashioned about us..." Logan huffed out a breath.

"Old? You're acting practically ancient about us." James laughed and then he was frowning once again, "Are you not attracted to me?"

_Oh, here we go..._ Logan thought to himself as James started his, _'No one can resist The James'_ rant.

That was definitely far from the truth, whenever Logan thought about James, in any way, his jeans would grow shorter. Okay, yeah, so that was the real reason why Logan didn't want James to touch him. He knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself the second James's roaming hands would touch his flesh, it was a very, very bad temptation for him. Plus... He was worried things would change between them. If as soon as they had finished making love, James would realize a serious relationship wasn't for him, and go back to being friends with Logan, chasing all the girls around the pool once more. Logan wouldn't be able to handle that...

"...and I know, for a fact, that the heu of my hair is so foreign it's a color in another language." Logan rolled his eyes at the stupidity that was coming from the gorgeous mans mouth.

"Okay. Okay. James, I understand, your undeniably handsome and irresistable. I get that." Logan looks him in the eyes, "One kiss. One. Deal?"

"Deal." James's face lights up.

James stares at Logan's full mouth a moment before the distance between them shortens and he fits their lips together, soft and sweet and needy. Logan knew this was the kiss he had always dreamed of having with James, it was absolutely perfect, and he couldn't help but respond with a pleased moan that he breathed into James' mouth.

His thoughts telling him to hurry and pull away, this being the one kiss he dealt, but his body betraying and taking him over, Logan tilts his head to deepen the kiss. James's respond is nothing but positive. He lets go of Logan's pinned wrists and slides his hands down the nerdy boys sides, locking his fingers in the loops on Logan's jeans.

James slides his tongue across Logan's bottom lip, begging for entrance, and once he receives it, he makes sure to touch every inch of the nerdy toys mouth. James's head spins at the taste. Logan continues to fill the air with soft pleas as they swirl their tongues around. James taking dominance of the battle.

"James." Logan gasps out as their lips finally do part, James hot breath ghosts over Logan's lips when their foreheads touch. A grin spreads over James's lips as he moves away to raises up and see the show that is Logan under him.

James slides his shirt up and over his head and tosses it aside, doing the same with Logan's since he wasn't objecting anymore. He takes his time at kissing down the nerdy boys neck, over his adam's apple and down Logan's chest. Logan simply mews. James traces his tongue around one of Logan's nipples and smirks when it stiffens.

"Still feeling old?" James asks, his breath torturing the already reddened nipple as he brushes his lips back and forth over it.

"I-I'm actually feeling pretty stiff at the moment." Logan admits.

"Good."

James raises back up, pulling down the zipper and unbuttoning Logan's jeans, the already visible hard on in his pants making James's own pants tighten. He stands now, moving to the end of the bed and sliding the jeans down Logan's legs and off, he does the same thing with his pants, then removing socks to each other. James slides his fingers under the hem of Logan's boxer-briefs, looking up at the nerdy boy, not wanting overstep his bounds.

Logan insists, nodding his head. James doesn't waste time pulling them down and off, spreading Logan's legs and settling himself in between them. Logan's nude body before him was too beautiful for words. He raised Logan's leg, while leaning down, placing soft kisses down his inner thigh.

"Oh James." Logan almost pleas. Logan wraps a hand around the back of James' neck, bringing him back up to kiss him even harder, lips pushed together until they're bruised and swollen.

How Logan went six month's without discovering how amazing the situation was going, was beyond even him.

As the kisses continued, James moved and placed his hips against Logan's, starting to rock against him. Their already rock hard erections' rubbing against each other. Logan feels way too good and James's name is the only thing coming from his mouth now. But James swore he heard Logan whine '_more_' between their kisses.

James moves away, settling back in between logans legs, He brings a finger to his lips, coating it with his spit, then touches Logan's pink hole, rubbing the tip of his index finger over and around it to spread his spit.

"Sooo pretty down here Logie-bear." James smiles, licking his lips.

"Sh-Shut up, Jame." Logan grumbles, slightly embarrassed.

Logan hips buck as James slides a first finger into him, knuckle deep. He slowly works it in and out, before adding another once Logan relaxes and gets used to it. "Hm, I should just use the lube, it'll be easier." James mumbles.

Logan raises a brow and pushes up on his forearms to look at the taller boy, "And how long have you had that?"

"Well, let's see, how long have I been wanting to get in your pants?" James asks himself, counting on his fingers, teasing Logan.

"Shut up and stretch me."

James smirks at him and nods, "Can do." James slowly pulls his fingers from Logan's twitching hole, he reaches over, sliding open the drawer by the bed and pulls out the bottle of lube. He pops open the top and spreads the slick over his fingers. Closing and tossing the bottle aside, he slides two fingers in now with ease.

Logan bites his lip and fists the blankets underneath him, closing his eyes and whining for more. James adds another finger and starts thrusting them deeply. When he reaches Logan's prostate he immediately curls his fingers. Logan gasping out loudly and arching his back high.

"D*mn, Logie." James growls pleasantly.

Tears fall from Logan's eyes, not from pain but from the wants he has for James right now. He wants more than what James is giving him. So he takes matters into his own hands. With both hands fisting the blanket's, he starts moving his hips back and forth, thrusting back onto James's fingers.

James is enjoying watching as his fingers disappear and reappear from view as Logan rides them. Thinking this was the hottest thing he's ever seen. But Logan is having way to much fun on his own, and James is feeling very left out. He slides his fingers out.

Logan whimpers at the lose and spreads his legs wider, "Condom." he reminds James in a whisper.

"I've got it covered babe, literally." James joked as he retrieved the condom from the drawer, ripped it open with his teeth and slid it over his already leaking c*ck. He then grabbed the lube that was tossed aside and coated his c*ck with it as well. He positioned himself and looked up at Logan.

"God, James, just hurry up!" Logan whined.

Pulling back then thrusting forward, sliding in inch by inch until James's balls smack Logan's a**, and god was it so f*cking tight around him.

"Oh my god!" Logan cries out. Jame hovers over him, pulling him close.

"Hold onto me, Logie."

Logan does, wrapping his arms around James's neck, James wrapping one arm around to press Logan's back as he begins thrusting into him. He starts off slow, but that's only to tease Logan, and because he knows if he goes to fast it being Logan's first time, he might come too early and the moment would be over too soon. But man, it feels so good right now James might just slam into the nerdy boy till he cries.

But he continues to thrust into Logan's perfect body at a slow pace, then the nerdy boy moans and begs for James to go faster, James oh too happy to deliver, by slamming to Logan faster and deeper each time. The sounds of fast breath and begging moans are in the air, as both their climaxes about to be reached.

"F*ck." James repeated over and over, he grabbed Logan's reddened c*ck and started stroking quickly. With a struggled cry Logan came all over and in James's hand, as James emptied himself in the condom inside of Logan.

"J-James," Logan cried as he bucked into James hand, riding out the rest of his orgasm, "S-So good, ah~!"

"Oh, f*ck, so good baby." James groaned, riding his out.

Minutes of panting later, James raised up and pulled himself out of Logan, seeing the perfect, now gaping hole, he grinned. He slid the condom off and tied it up, throwing it towards the trash bin.

Logan watched James closely, after coming down from his high, realization kicking in as he just remembered he did what he was trying so hard to avoid. Logan knew he would give him easily and he did, and right now - right this second, he was scared. James wipes some sweat off his brow before crawling up the bed and flopping down next to Logan.

Logan's face is flushed and he turns his head, hazels eyes meet his and he can't help but smile.

James gives his brilliant smile, perfect white teeth glowing, he turns back and looks at the ceiling, while he sings almost silently, "_Started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this._"

Logan couldn't help but laugh, "Shut up." he pushes James shoulder. James laughs and turns on his side, wrapping an arm around Logan and pulling him close, "I love you, Logie-bear."

Logan's stunned, he'd never heard those words come from Jame's mouth, well, ever. And they were being said to him right now. Oh man, Logan must be dreaming right now. No, he couldn't be, after what he just experience, forget sleeping, Logan had died and gone to heaven. So if this was death - death never tasted so sweet.

"I love you too, James." Logan smiled happily.

James pressed a his lips to Logan's temple, giving him a small kiss. Logan closed his eyes and nuzzled into the warmth and the love and the forever happiness that was James. His James.


End file.
